robotcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Williams
Robin Williams was the voice actor who voiced Fender Pinwheeler. Robin McLaurin Williams (July 21, 1951 – August 11, 2014) was an American actor and comedian. Born in Chicago, Williams began performing stand-up comedy in San Francisco and Los Angeles during the mid-1970s,1 After rising to fame playing the alien Mork in the sitcom Mork & Mindy, Williams established a career in both stand-up comedy and feature film acting. He was known for his improvisation skills23 and the wide variety of memorable character voices he created.45 Many critics have lauded Williams as one of the funniest comedians of all time.67 After his first starring film role in Popeye (1980), Williams starred in numerous films that achieved critical and commercial success, including The World According to Garp (1982), Moscow on the Hudson (1984), Good Morning, Vietnam (1987), Dead Poets Society (1989), Awakenings (1990), The Fisher King (1991), Patch Adams (1998), One Hour Photo (2002) and World's Greatest Dad (2009), as well as box office hits, such as Hook (1991), Aladdin (1992), Mrs. Doubtfire (1993), Jumanji (1995), The Birdcage (1996), Good Will Hunting (1997) and the Night at the Museum trilogy (2006–2014). Williams was nominated four times for Academy Awards, winning Best Supporting Actor for his performance as psychologist Sean Maguire in Good Will Hunting. He also received two Primetime Emmy Awards, six Golden Globe Awards, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and four Grammy Awards. Williams committed suicide in his Paradise Cay, California, home at age 63 on August 11, 2014.8 His wife attributed his suicide to his struggle with Lewy body disease.9 Early life Robin McLaurin Williams was born at St. Luke's Hospital10 in Chicago, Illinois on July 21, 1951.11 His father, Robert Fitzgerald Williams, was a senior executive in Ford Motor Company's Lincoln-Mercury Division.1213 His mother, Laurie McLaurin, was a former model from Jackson, Mississippi. Through her, he was a great-great-grandson of Mississippi senator and governor Anselm J. McLaurin.14 Williams had two elder half-brothers; paternal half-brother Robert15 (also known as Todd) and maternal half-brother McLaurin.16 He had English, Scottish, Welsh, Irish, French, and German ancestry.17 While his mother was a practitioner of Christian Science, Williams was raised in the Episcopal Church his father belonged to.1819 During a television interview on Inside the Actors Studio in 2001, Williams credited his mother as an important early influence on his humor, and he tried to make her laugh to gain attention.20 Williams attended public elementary school in Lake Forest at Gorton Elementary School and middle school at Deer Path Junior High School.21 He described himself as a quiet child who did not overcome his shyness until he became involved with his high school drama department.22 His friends recall him as very funny.21 In late 1963, when Williams was 12, his father was transferred to Detroit. The family lived in a 40-room farmhouse on 20 acres12 in suburban Bloomfield Hills, Michigan, where he was a student at the private Detroit Country Day School.2123 He excelled in school, where he was on the school's wrestling team and was elected class president.24 As both his parents worked, Williams was attended to by the family's maid, who was his main companion. When Williams was 16, his father took early retirement and the family moved to Marin County, settling in Tiburon, California.122526 Following their move, Williams attended Redwood High School in nearby Larkspur. At the time of his graduation in 1969, he was voted "Most Likely Not to Succeed" and "Funniest" by his classmates.27 College and Juilliard School After high school graduation, Williams enrolled at Claremont Men's College in Claremont, California, to study political science; he dropped out to pursue acting.1228 Williams studied theatre for three years at the College of Marin, a community college in Kentfield, California. According to College of Marin's drama professor James Dunn, the depth of the young actor's talent became evident when he was cast in the musical Oliver! as Fagin. Williams often improvised during his time in the drama program, leaving cast members in hysterics.29 Dunn called his wife after one late rehearsal to tell her that Williams "was going to be something special".29 In 1973, Williams attained a full scholarship to the Juilliard School (Group 6, 1973–1976) in New York City. He was one of 20 students accepted into the freshman class and one of two accepted by John Houseman into the Advanced Program at the school that year; the other was Christopher Reeve. William Hurt and Mandy Patinkin were also classmates.3031 According to biographer Jean Dorsinville, Franklyn Seales and Williams were roommates at Juilliard.32 Reeve remembered his first impression of Williams when they were new students at Juilliard: Williams and Reeve had a class in dialects taught by Edith Skinner, who Reeve said was one of the world's leading voice and speech teachers. According to Reeve, Skinner was bewildered by Williams, who could instantly perform in many accents, including Scottish, Irish, English, Russian, and Italian. Their primary acting teacher was Michael Kahn, who was "equally baffled by this human dynamo".31 Williams already had a reputation for being funny, but Kahn criticized his antics as simple stand-up comedy. In a later production, Williams silenced his critics with his well-received performance as an old man in The Night of the Iguana by Tennessee Williams. "He simply was the old man," wrote Reeve. "I was astonished by his work and very grateful that fate had thrown us together."31 Williams and Reeve remained close friends until Reeve's death in 2004. Reeve had struggled for years with being quadriplegic after a horse-riding accident.31:16 Their friendship was like "brothers from another mother" according to his son Zak Williams.33 Williams paid many of Reeve's medical bills and gave financial support to his family.3134 During the summers of 1974, 1975 and 1976, Williams worked as a busser at The Trident in Sausalito, California.35 He left Juilliard3637 during his junior year in 1976 at the suggestion of Houseman, who said there was nothing more Juilliard could teach him.3038 Gerald Freedman, another of his teachers at Juilliard, said that Williams was a "genius" and that the school's conservative and classical style of training did not suit him; no one was surprised that he left.39 Career Stand-up comedyedit Williams performing stand-up comedy at a USO show on December 20, 2007 Williams began performing stand-up comedy in the San Francisco Bay Area in the mid-1970s. He gave his first performance at the Holy City Zoo, a comedy club in San Francisco, where he worked his way up from tending bar.40 In the 1960s, San Francisco was a center for a rock music renaissance, hippies, drugs, and a sexual revolution, and in the 1970s, Williams helped lead its "comedy renaissance", writes critic Gerald Nachman.1:6 Williams says he found out about "drugs and happiness" during that period, adding that he saw "the best brains of my time turned to mud".30 Williams moved to Los Angeles and continued performing stand-up at clubs including The Comedy Store. There, in 1977, he was seen by TV producer George Schlatter, who asked him to appear on a revival of his show Laugh-In. The show aired in late 1977 and was his debut TV appearance.30 That year, Williams also performed a show at the LA Improv for Home Box Office.41 While the Laugh-In revival failed, it led Williams into a television career; he continued performing stand-up at comedy clubs such as the Roxy to help keep his improvisational skills sharp.3042 In England, Williams notably performed at The Fighting Cocks. Televised live performances Williams won a Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album for the recording of his 1979 live show at the Copacabana in New York, Reality ... What a Concept.43 Some of his later tours, after he became a TV and film star, include An Evening With Robin Williams, Robin Williams: At The Met and Robin Williams: Live on Broadway. The latter broke many long-held records for a comedy show. In some cases, tickets sold out within 30 minutes.44 In 1986, Williams released A Night at the Met.45 After a six-year hiatus, in August 2008, Williams announced a new 26-city tour, Weapons of Self-Destruction. The tour started at the end of September 2009 and concluded in New York on December 3, and was the subject of an HBO special on December 8, 2009.[citation needed] Hardships in performing stand-upedit Williams performing at a United Service Organizations holiday show held for the Aviano Air Base community on December 22, 2007 Williams said that partly due to the stress of performing stand-up, he started using drugs and alcohol early in his career. He further said that he neither drank nor took drugs while on stage, but occasionally performed when hung over from the previous day. During the period he was using cocaine, he said that it made him paranoid when performing on stage.46 Williams once described the life of stand-up comedians: Some, such as the critic Vincent Canby, were concerned that his monologues were so intense that it seemed as though at any minute his "creative process could reverse into a complete meltdown."47 His biographer Emily Herbert described his "intense, utterly manic style of stand-up sometimes defies analysis ... going beyond energetic, beyond frenetic ... sometimes dangerous ... because of what it said about the creator's own mental state."47 Williams felt secure he would not run out of ideas, as the constant change in world events would keep him supplied.46 He also explained that he often used free association of ideas while improvising in order to keep the audience interested.48 The competitive atmosphere caused problems; for example, some comedians accused him of copying their jokes, which Williams strongly denied.464950 David Brenner claims that he confronted Williams personally and threatened him with bodily harm if he heard Williams utter another one of his jokes.5152 Whoopi Goldberg defended him, asserting that it is difficult for comedians not to reuse another comedian's material, and that it is done "all the time".53 He later avoided going to performances of other comedians to deter similar accusations.53 During a Playboy interview in 1992, Williams was asked whether he ever feared losing his balance between his work and his life. He replied, "There's that fear—if I felt like I was becoming not just dull but a rock, that I still couldn't speak, fire off or talk about things, if I'd start to worry or got too afraid to say something ... If I stop trying, I get afraid." While he attributed the recent suicide of novelist Jerzy Kosiński to his fear of losing his creativity and sharpness, Williams felt he could overcome those risks. For that, he credited his father for strengthening his self-confidence, telling him to never be afraid of talking about subjects which were important to him.46 Mork & Mindy Photo of Robin Williams, as printed on the March 12, 1979, cover of Time magazine, and installed in the National Portrait Gallery to commemorate him posthumously After the Laugh-In revival and appearing in the cast of The Richard Pryor Show on NBC, Williams was cast by Garry Marshall as the alien Mork in a 1978 episode of the TV series Happy Days, "My Favorite Orkan".3054 Sought after as a last minute cast replacement for a departing actor, Williams impressed the producer with his quirky sense of humor when he sat on his head when asked to take a seat for the audition.55 As Mork, Williams improvised much of his dialogue and physical comedy, speaking in a high, nasal voice. The cast and crew, as well as TV network executives were deeply impressed with his performance.56 Mork's appearance proved so popular with viewers that it led to the spin-off television sitcom Mork & Mindy, which co-starred Pam Dawber, and ran from 1978 to 1982; the show was written to accommodate his extreme improvisations in dialog and behavior. Although he portrayed the same character as in Happy Days, the series was set in the present in Boulder, Colorado, instead of the late 1950s in Milwaukee. Mork & Mindy at its peak had a weekly audience of 60 million and was credited with turning Williams into a "superstar."30 According to critic James Poniewozik, the series was especially popular among young people as Williams became a "man and a child, buoyant, rubber-faced, an endless gusher of invention."57 Mork became popular, featured on posters, coloring books, lunch-boxes, and other merchandise.58 Mork & Mindy was such a success in its first season that Williams appeared on the March 12, 1979, cover of Time magazine.5960 The cover photo, taken by Michael Dressler in 1979, is said to have "captured his different sides: the funnyman mugging for the camera, and a sweet, more thoughtful pose that appears on a small TV he holds in his hands" according to Mary Forgione of the Los Angeles Times.61 This photo was installed in the National Portrait Gallery in the Smithsonian Institution shortly after his death to allow visitors to pay their respects.61 Williams also appeared on the cover of the August 23, 1979, issue of Rolling Stone, photographed by Richard Avedon.6263 Starting in the late 1970s and throughout the 1980s, Williams began to reach a wider audience with his stand-up comedy, including three HBO comedy specials, Off The Wall (1978), An Evening with Robin Williams (1983) and Robin Williams: Live at the Met (1986). Also in 1986, Williams co-hosted the 58th Academy Awards.64 Williams was also a regular guest on various talk shows, including The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson65 and Late Night with David Letterman, on which he appeared 50 times. Letterman, who knew Williams for nearly 40 years, recalls seeing him first perform as a new comedian at The Comedy Store in Hollywood, where Letterman and other comedians had already been doing stand-up. "He came in like a hurricane," said Letterman, who said he then thought to himself, "Holy crap, there goes my chance in show business."66 His stand-up work was a consistent thread through his career, as seen by the success of his one-man show (and subsequent DVD) Robin Williams: Live on Broadway (2002). He was voted 13th on Comedy Central's list "100 Greatest Stand-ups of All Time" in 2004.67 Williams and Billy Crystal were in an unscripted cameo at the beginning of an episode of the third season of Friends.68 His many TV appearances included an episode of Whose Line Is It Anyway?,69 and he starred in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. In 2010, he appeared in a sketch with Robert De Niro on Saturday Night Live, and in 2012, guest-starred as himself in two FX series, Louie and Wilfred.70 In May 2013, CBS started a new series, The Crazy Ones, starring Williams,71 but the show was canceled after one season.72 Film See also: Robin Williams filmography The first film role credited to Robin Williams is a small part in the 1977 low-budget comedy Can I Do It... 'Til I Need Glasses?. His first major performance is as the title character in Popeye (1980). There, Williams showcased the acting skills previously demonstrated in his television work; and the film's commercial disappointment was not blamed upon his role.7374 He stars as the leading character in The World According to Garp (1982), which Williams considered "may have lacked a certain madness onscreen, but it had a great core".40 He continued with other smaller roles in less successful films, such as The Survivors (1983) and Club Paradise (1986), though he said these roles did not help advance his film career.40 His first major break came from his starring role in director Barry Levinson's Good Morning, Vietnam (1987), which earned Williams a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Actor.54 The film is set in 1965 during the Vietnam War, with Williams playing the role of Adrian Cronauer, a radio shock jock who keeps the troops entertained with comedy and sarcasm. Williams was allowed to play the role without a script, improvising most of his lines. Over the microphone, he created voice impressions of people, including Walter Cronkite, Gomer Pyle, Elvis Presley, Mr. Ed, and Richard Nixon.40 "We just let the cameras roll," said producer Mark Johnson, and Williams "managed to create something new for every single take."75 Williams and Yola Czaderska-Hayek at the 62nd Academy Awards in 1990 Many of his later roles were in comedies tinged with pathos.76 His roles in comedy and dramatic films garnered Williams an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor (for his role as a psychologist in Good Will Hunting (1997)),54 as well as two previous Academy Award nominations (for playing an English teacher in Dead Poets Society (1989), and for playing a troubled homeless man in The Fisher King (1991)).54 In 1991, he played an adult Peter Pan in the film Hook, although he had said that he would have to lose twenty-five pounds for the role.77 Other roles Williams had in dramatic films include Moscow on the Hudson (1984), Awakenings (1990), What Dreams May Come (1998), and Bicentennial Man (1999).78 In Insomnia, Williams portrayed a writer / killer on the run from a sleep-deprived Los Angeles policeman (played by Al Pacino) in rural Alaska.79 Also in 2002, in the psychological thriller One Hour Photo, Williams played an emotionally disturbed photo development technician who becomes obsessed with a family for whom he has developed pictures for a long time.80 The last Williams movie released during his lifetime was The Angriest Man in Brooklyn, a film addressing the value of life. In it, Williams played Henry Altmann, a terminally ill man who reassesses his life and works to redeem himself.81 Among the actors who helped him during his acting career, he credited Robert De Niro, from whom he learned the power of silence and economy of dialogue when acting. From Dustin Hoffman, with whom he co-starred in Hook, he learned to take on totally different character types, and to transform his characters by extreme preparation. Mike Medavoy, producer of Hook, told its director, Steven Spielberg, that he intentionally teamed up Hoffman and Williams for the film because he knew they wanted to work together, and that Williams welcomed the opportunity of working with Spielberg.82 Williams benefited from working with Woody Allen, who directed him and Billy Crystal in Deconstructing Harry (1997), as Allen had knowledge of the fact that Crystal and Williams had often performed together on stage.83 His performance in the role of a therapist in Good Will Hunting (1997) deeply affected some real therapists and won Williams an Academy Award.84 In Awakenings (1990), Williams played a doctor modeled on Oliver Sacks, who wrote the book on which the film was based. Sacks later said the way the actor's mind worked was a "form of genius." In 1989 Williams played a private school teacher in Dead Poets Society, which included a final, emotional scene which some critics said "inspired a generation" and became a part of pop culture.85 Looking over most of his filmography, one writer was "struck by the breadth" and radical diversity of most roles Williams portrayed.86 Terry Gilliam, who co-founded Monty Python and directed Williams in two of his films, The Fisher King and The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988), said in 1992 that Williams had the ability to "go from manic to mad to tender and vulnerable ... had the most unique mind on the planet. There's nobody like him out there."46 Williams in Washington, D.C. in 1996 Williams voiced characters in several animated films. His voice role as the Genie in the animated musical Aladdin (1992) was written for him. The film's directors stated that they took a risk by writing the role.87 At first, Williams refused the role since it was a Disney movie, and he did not want the studio profiting by selling merchandise based on the movie. He accepted the role with certain conditions: "I'm doing it basically because I want to be part of this animation tradition. I want something for my children. One deal is, I just don't want to sell anything—as in Burger King, as in toys, as in stuff."88 Williams improvised much of his dialogue, recording approximately 30 hours of tape,12 and impersonated dozens of celebrities, including Ed Sullivan, Jack Nicholson, Robert De Niro, Groucho Marx, Rodney Dangerfield, William F. Buckley, Peter Lorre, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Arsenio Hall.89 His role in Aladdin became one of his most recognized and best-loved, and the film was the highest-grossing of 1992; it won numerous awards, including a Golden Globe for Williams. His performance led the way for other animated films to incorporate actors with more star power.90 He was named a Disney Legend in 2009.91 Williams continued to provide voices in other animated films, including FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992), Robots (2005), Happy Feet (2006), and an uncredited vocal performance in Everyone's Hero (2006). He also voiced the holographic Dr. Know character in the live-action film A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001). He was the voice of The Timekeeper, a former attraction at the Walt Disney World Resort about a time-traveling robot who encounters Jules Verne and brings him to the future.92 Janet Hirshenson later revealed in an interview that Williams had expressed interest in portraying Rubeus Hagrid in the Harry Potter films, but was rejected by Chris Columbus due to the "British-only edict".93 In 2006, he starred in The Night Listener, a thriller about a radio show host who realizes that a child with whom he has developed a friendship may or may not exist; that year, he starred in five movies, including Man of the Year,78 was the Surprise Guest at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards94 and appeared on an episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition that aired on January 30, 2006.95 At the time of his death in 2014, Williams had appeared in four movies not yet released: Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, A Merry Friggin' Christmas, Boulevard and Absolutely Anything.96 Theatre Williams performing at the 2008 USO World Gala in Washington, D.C. on October 1, 2008 Williams appeared opposite Steve Martin at Lincoln Center in an off-Broadway production of Waiting for Godot in 1988.9798 He made his Broadway acting debut in Rajiv Joseph's Bengal Tiger at the Baghdad Zoo, which opened at the Richard Rodgers Theatre on March 31, 2011.99 He headlined his own one-man show, Robin Williams: Live on Broadway, that played at the Broadway theatre in July 2002.100 Internetedit Williams hosted a talk show for Audible. The program premiered in April 2000 and was available exclusively from Audible's website.101102 Personal life Marriages and children Williams with Marsha Garces at the 61st Academy Awards in 1989 Williams married his first wife, Valerie Velardi, in June 1978, following a live-in relationship with comedian Elayne Boosler.103 Velardi and Williams met in 1976 while he was working as a bartender at a tavern in San Francisco. Their son Zachary Pym "Zak" Williams was born in 1983.104 Velardi and Williams were divorced in 1988.105 While it was reported that Williams began an affair with Zachary's nanny Marsha Garces in 1986,106 Velardi stated in the 2018 documentary Robin Williams: Come Inside My Mind that the relationship with Garces began after the two had separated.107 On April 30, 1989, Williams married Garces, who was pregnant with his child. They had two children, Zelda Rae Williams (born 1989) and Cody Alan Williams (born 1991). In March 2008, Garces filed for divorce from Williams, citing irreconcilable differences.108109 Their divorce was finalized in 2010.110 Williams married his third wife, graphic designer Susan Schneider, on October 22, 2011, in St. Helena, California.111 The two lived at their house in Sea Cliff, San Francisco, California.108 Williams stated, "My children give me a great sense of wonder. Just to see them develop into these extraordinary human beings."112 In May 2019, Zak Williams and his fiancée announced the birth of their son, McLaurin "Mickey" Clement Williams, who would have been Robin's first grandchild. McLaurin was Robin's middle name.113 Cody Williams and his fiancée were married on July 21, 2019, on what would have been Williams' 68th birthday.114 Other interestsedit Williams speaking at the 2008 BBC World Debate on February 27, 2008 Williams was raised and sometimes identified himself as a Episcopalian, but later in life, he did not follow any organized religion.115116 He described his denomination in a comedy routine as "I have that idea of Chicago protestant, Episcopal—Catholic light: half the religion, half the guilt."117 He also described himself as an "honorary Jew",118 and on Israel's 60th Independence Day in 2008, he appeared in Times Square, along with several other celebrities to wish Israel a happy birthday.119 Williams was an enthusiast of both pen-and-paper role-playing games and video games.120121122 His daughter Zelda was named after the title character from The Legend of Zelda, a family favorite video game series, and he sometimes performed at consumer entertainment trade shows.123124125 His favorite books were the Foundation trilogy by Isaac Asimov,126 with his favorite book as a child being The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, which he later shared with his children.127 He also became a devoted cycling enthusiast, having taken up the sport partly as a substitute for drugs. Eventually, he accumulated a large bicycle collection and became a fan of professional road cycling, often traveling to racing events, such as the Tour de France.128129 In 2016, his children donated 87 of his bicycles in support of the Challenged Athletes Foundation and Christopher & Dana Reeve Foundation.130 Philanthropy In 1986, Williams teamed up with Whoopi Goldberg and Billy Crystal to found Comic Relief USA. This annual HBO television benefit devoted to the homeless has raised $80 million as of 2014.131 Bob Zmuda, creator of Comic Relief, explains that Williams felt blessed because he came from a wealthy home, but wanted to do something to help those less fortunate.132 Williams made benefit appearances to support literacy and women's rights, along with appearing at benefits for veterans. He was a regular on the USO circuit, where he traveled to 13 countries and performed to approximately 90,000 troops.133 After his death, the USO thanked him "for all he did for the men and women of our armed forces."134 Williams and his second wife Marsha founded a philanthropic organization called the Windfall Foundation to raise money for many charities. In December 1999, he sang in French on the BBC-inspired music video of international celebrities doing a cover of The Rolling Stones single "It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It)" for the charity Children's Promise.135 In response to the 2010 Canterbury earthquake, he donated all proceeds of his "Weapons of Self Destruction" Christchurch performance to help rebuild the New Zealand city. Half the proceeds were donated to the Red Cross and half to the mayoral building fund.136 Williams performed with the USO for U.S. troops stationed in Iraq and Afghanistan.137 Williams performing at an all-hands gathering at Naval Support Activity Bahrain on December 19, 2003 For several years, Williams supported St. Jude Children's Research Hospital.138 Williams was a long-time supporter of the Democratic Party and donated over $150,000 in addition to donations to special interest groups.139 Addiction and health problems During the late 1970s and early 1980s, Williams had an addiction to cocaine.54140 He was a casual friend of John Belushi,46 and the Saturday Night Live comic's death in 1982 from a drug overdose, which happened the morning after the two had partied together, along with the birth of his own son Zak, prompted him to quit drugs and alcohol: "Was it a wake-up call? Oh yeah, on a huge level. The grand jury helped, too."54 Williams later said of Belushi's death, "It sobered the shit out of me."141 Williams turned to exercise and cycling to help alleviate his depression shortly after Belushi's death; according to bicycle shop owner Tony Tom, Williams said, "cycling saved my life."142143144 In 2003, Williams started drinking again while working on a film in Alaska.140 In 2006, he checked himself in to a substance-abuse rehabilitation center in Newberg, Oregon, saying he was an alcoholic.145146 Years afterward, Williams acknowledged his failure to maintain sobriety, but said he never returned to using cocaine, declaring in a 2010 interview: In March 2009, he was hospitalized due to heart problems. He postponed his one-man tour for surgery to replace his aortic valve.147148 The surgery was completed on March 13, 2009, at the Cleveland Clinic.149 In mid-2014, Williams admitted himself into the Hazelden Foundation Addiction Treatment Center in Center City, Minnesota, for treatment for alcoholism.150 His publicist, Mara Buxbaum, commented that he was suffering from severe depression before his death.151 Schneider stated that in the period before his death, Williams had been sober, but was diagnosed with early stage Parkinson's disease, which was information he was "not yet ready to share publicly."152153 An autopsy revealed that Williams had diffuse Lewy body dementia, which had been diagnosed as Parkinson's. This may have contributed to his depression.152154155 In an essay published in the journal Neurology two years after his death, Schneider revealed that the pathology of Lewy body disease in Williams was described by several doctors as among the worst pathologies they had seen. She described the early symptoms of his disease as beginning in October 2013. It included a sudden and prolonged spike in fear and anxiety, constipation, urinary difficulty, heartburn, sleeplessness and insomnia, a poor sense of smell, stress, and a slight tremor in his left hand. Eventually, she said, he suffered from paranoia, delusions, severe insomnia, memory loss, and high cortisol levels, indicating stress. According to Schneider, "Robin was losing his mind and he was aware of it ... He kept saying, 'I just want to reboot my brain.'"9 Death On August 11, 2014, Williams committed suicide in his Paradise Cay, California, home.8 His body was cremated at Montes Chapel of the Hills in San Anselmo, and his ashes were scattered over San Francisco Bay the day after his death.156157 The final autopsy report, released in November 2014, concluded that he "died of 'asphyxia due to hanging."158159 Neither alcohol nor illegal drugs were involved, and prescription drugs present in his body were at "therapeutic" levels. The report also noted that Williams had been suffering from depression and anxiety.160 An examination of his brain tissue suggested Williams suffered from "diffuse Lewy body dementia".154 Describing the disease as "the terrorist inside my husband's brain", his wife Susan Schneider said, "however you look at it—the presence of Lewy bodies took his life," referring to his previous diagnosis of Parkinson's.9 The Lewy Body Dementia Association (LBDA) clarified the distinction between the term used in the autopsy report, diffuse Lewy body dementia—which is more commonly called diffuse Lewy body disease and refers to the underlying disease process—and the umbrella term, Lewy body dementia—which encompasses both Parkinson's disease dementia (PD) and dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB).161 According to LBDA spokesperson Dennis Dickson, "The report confirms he experienced depression, anxiety and paranoia, which may occur in either Parkinson's disease or dementia with Lewy bodies ... In early PD, Lewy bodies are generally limited in distribution, but in DLB, the Lewy bodies are spread widely throughout the brain, as was the case with Robin Williams."161 Tributes A fan-made tribute to Williams at the San Francisco Pacific Heights home used for Mrs. Doubtfire (August 2014) Williams's death instantly became global news. The entertainment world, friends, and fans responded to his death through social and other media outlets.162 His wife, Susan Schneider, said: "I lost my husband and my best friend, while the world lost one of its most beloved artists and beautiful human beings. I am utterly heartbroken."163 His daughter Zelda Williams responded to his death by stating that the "world is forever a little darker, less colorful and less full of laughter in his absence".164 President Barack Obama released a statement upon Williams' death: Talk show hosts including David Letterman, Conan O'Brien, Seth Meyers, Jimmy Kimmel, and Jimmy Fallon paid tribute to Williams on their shows.166 Louis C.K. tweeted out, "Goodbye Pal. Thanks for everything".167 This is of note due to the Louie episode "Barney/Never". This episode features Williams, who plays himself. The story revolves around Louie and Robin who go to a funeral for a man nobody liked, and the end of the episode they agree to go to the funeral of whoever dies first.168 The Los Angeles Theatre theatre honors Williams on their marquee During the 66th Primetime Emmy Awards on August 25, 2014, close friend and fellow comedian Billy Crystal presented a tribute to Williams, referring to him as "the brightest star in our comedy galaxy".169170 On September 9, 2014, PBS aired a one-hour special devoted to his career,171 and on September 27, 2014, dozens of leading stars and celebrities held a tribute in San Francisco to celebrate his life and career.172 In honor of his theater work, the lights of Broadway were darkened for the evening of August 14, 2014.173 That night, the cast of the Aladdin musical honored Williams by having the audience join them in a sing-along of "Friend Like Me", an Oscar-nominated song originally sung by Williams in the 1992 film Aladdin.174 Fans of Williams created makeshift memorials at his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame175 and at locations from his television and film career, such as the bench in Boston's Public Garden featured in Good Will Hunting;176 the Pacific Heights, San Francisco, home used in Mrs. Doubtfire;177 the sign for Parrish Shoes in Keene, New Hampshire, where parts of Jumanji were filmed;178 and the Boulder, Colorado, home used for Mork & Mindy.179 Work on a book biography was begun by New York Times writer David Itzkoff in 2014,180 and was published in 2018, entitled simply Robin.181 A tunnel on Highway 101 north of the Golden Gate Bridge was officially named the "Robin Williams Tunnel" on February 29, 2016.182 Williams was scheduled to be the 'Blackmail' special guest for the final night of Monty Python’s 10 date stage shows in London one month before his death, with his friend, Monty Python’s Eric Idle, stating he was unable to attend due to "suffering from severe depression" at the time.183 When the show was released on video, it was dedicated to Williams.183 Several fans paid tribute to Williams on social media with photo and video reenactments of the 1989 film Dead Poets Society's "O Captain! My Captain!" scene.184185 British heavy metal band Iron Maiden dedicated a song titled "Tears of a Clown" to Williams on their 2015 album The Book of Souls. The song looks into his depression and suicide, as well as how he attempted to hide his condition from the public.186 Shortly after his death, Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Disney Junior all aired the original Aladdin commercial-free over the course of a week, with a dedicated drawing of the genie at the end of each airing before the credits.187 In 2018, HBO produced a documentary about his life and career. Directed by Marina Zenovich, the film, Robin Williams: Come Inside My Mind, was also screened at the Sundance Film Festival.188 That same year, a mural of Robin Williams was created on Market Street, in San Francisco.189 Influences Williams credited comedians including Jonathan Winters, Peter Sellers, Nichols and May, and Lenny Bruce as influences, admiring their ability to attract a more intellectual audience with a higher level of wit.1:43 He also liked Jay Leno for his quickness in ad-libbing comedy routines and Sid Caesar, whose acts he felt were "precious".46 Jonathan Winters was his "idol" early in life; Williams, aged eight, first saw him on television and paid him homage in interviews throughout his career.1:259190 Williams was inspired by Winters' ingenuity, realizing, he said, "that anything is possible, that anything is funny... He gave me the idea that it can be free-form, that you can go in and out of things pretty easily."1:260 During an interview in London in 2002, Williams told Michael Parkinson that Peter Sellers was an important influence, especially his multi-character roles in Dr. Strangelove, stating, "It doesn't get better than that." British comedy actors Dudley Moore and Peter Cook were also among his influences, he told Parkinson.191 Williams was also influenced by Richard Pryor's fearless ability to talk about his personal life on stage, with subjects including his use of drugs and alcohol, and Williams added those kinds of topics during his own performances. By bringing up such personal matters as a form of comedy, he told Parkinson, it was "cheaper than therapy" and gave him a way to release his pent-up energy and emotions.1:121 Legacy You can't look at any modern comic and say, "That's the descendant of Robin Williams", because it's not possible to be a Robin Williams rip-off. ... He raised the bar for what it's possible to do, and made an enormous amount of us want to be comedians. Although Williams was first recognized as a stand-up comedian and television star, he later became known for acting in film roles of substance and serious drama. He was considered a "national treasure" by many in the entertainment industry and by the public.46193 Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame His on-stage energy and improvisational skill became a model for a new generation of stand-up comedians. Many comedians valued the way he worked highly personal issues into his comedy routines, especially his honesty about drug and alcohol addiction, along with depression.194 According to media scholar Derek A. Burrill, because of the openness with which Williams spoke about his own life, "probably the most important contribution he made to pop culture, across so many different media, was as Robin Williams the person."194 Williams' hands and footprints at Grauman's Chinese Theatre Williams created a signature free-form persona in comedy, in a style that was so widely and uniquely identified with him, that new comedians imitated Williams personally. Jim Carrey impersonated his Mork character early in his own career.195 This high-spirited persona has been generally credited with paving the way for the growing comedy scene which developed in San Francisco. Young comedians felt more liberated on stage by seeing his spontaneously diverse range: "one moment acting as a bright, mischievous child, then as a wise philosopher or alien from outer space."196 According to Judd Apatow, the eclectic performer's rapid-fire improvisational style was an inspiration as well as an influence for other comedians, but that his talent was so extremely unusual that no one else could possibly attempt to copy it.192 His film performances often influenced other actors, both in and out of the film industry. Director Chris Columbus, who directed Williams in Mrs. Doubtfire, says that watching him work "was a magical and special privilege. His performances were unlike anything any of us had ever seen, they came from some spiritual and otherworldly place."197 Looking over most of his filmography, Alyssa Rosenberg at The Washington Post was "struck by the breadth" and radical diversity of most of his roles, writing that "Williams helped us grow up."86 Category:Actors Category:1950s births Category:2010s deaths Category:1951 births Category:2014 deaths